tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes: Don't Look Back
"Chapter Two: Don't Look Back" is the second episode of season one of the superhero fantasy series Heroes. It was directed by Allan Arkush and written by Tim Kring. It first aired on NBC on October 2nd, 2006. In this episode, Isaac Mendez composes a heroin-induced painting which foretells the destruction of New York City. Niki Sanders awakens to find that the thugs that had threatened her had been brutally murdered. Claire Bennet begins asking questions about her birth parents and experiences another mishap that nearly reveals her healing powers to her classmates. Nathan visits Peter Petrelli in the hospital, and Pete is convinced that his brother can fly. Hiro Nakamura uses his newfound powers to teleport to the United States. In Los Angeles, police officer Matt Parkman discovers that he can perceive the thoughts of others. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 102. * This is the first episode of Heroes directed by Allan Arkush. His next episode is "Chapter Ten: Six Months Ago". * This is the second episode of Heroes written by Tim Kring. He previously wrote the series premiere, "Chapter One: Genesis"]]. His next episode is "Chapter Eight: Seven Minutes to Midnight". * Actor James Kyson is credited as James Kyson Lee in this episode. * Actor James Devoti is credited as Jim Devoti in this episode. * The events of this episode take place on November 8th, 2006. Allusions * Hiro Nakamura makes a reference to the 1960s sci-fi series Star Trek while trying to explain his ability to teleport. He punctuates this by giving the Vulcan salute, which is a vertically raised palm with the fingers splayed to form the letter V. This was a common gesture given by the character of Spock on Star Trek. Quotes * Mohinder Suresh: We all imagine ourselves the agents of our destiny, capable of determining our own fate. But have we truly any choice in when we rise, or when we fall, or does a force larger than ourselves bid us our direction? Is it evolution that takes us by the hand, does science point our way, or is it God who intervenes keeping us safe? ... * Peter Petrelli: I jumped, and you... you flew. * Nathan Petrelli: I what? * Peter Petrelli: You flew up and you caught me. * Nathan Petrelli: You jumped, Peter, twenty five feet to a fire escape. I climbed up and carried you down. That's what happened. The rest is just crazy talk. You understand? .... * Noah Bennet: Here's my advice, if you'll indulge me: just keep things light and fun as long as you can, like cheerleading. * Claire Bennet: Being a cheerleader is hard work - hard, treacherous work. .... * Detective Furakowa: He says he teleported himself here. * Detective: Teleported? What the hell is that? * Hiro Nakamura: Like Star Trek. * Detective Furakowa: He says he can bend the space/time continuum. * Detective: Funny, I've seen all the Star Treks. I don't remember you from the show. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2006/Episodes